Nalu Oneshot Album 1
by Nalu-Oneshot-Fluff
Summary: OK, these will be relatively short stories that are pretty much fluff for the average fangirl who ships Nalu. Fairly simple. Once this one gets to maybe ten stories I'll create a second one, just to keep things less crowded. Also, I won't be adding every single character I use, but the ones that will probably be used most often are added there.
1. Chapter 1: Constellations

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters, thats why this is on fanfiction. cx

Constellations

(Lucy)

Lucy sat at the front of her guild, tracing the stain marks on the counter in front of her with a finger. "I need to find Natsu and go on a mission or something. My rent is coming up fast."

Mira, sitting behind the counter, smiled. "Ah, I'm sure Natsu will find a way to pay it." She smiled, slightly teasingly. "After all, you two essentially share the place."

Lucy looked at Mirajane. "I don't ask him to sneak into my house.." However, before she could finish her statement, Natsu barged in.

"Hey! Lucy!" At which point he grabbed her arm and started dragging her outside. "You won't believe what I found!"

"What? Hey, Natsu!" She didn't even ttempt to free herself. "Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise!" The dragon slayer released his grip. "Come with me."

"Its getting kind of late..." She muttered, looking at the darkening sky.

"That's why I came to get you now!"

As the two partners walked along the roads, Happy floated along after, quietly rolling his tongue at something. Lucy didn't bother to listen properly.

It was dark by the time Natsu dragged her in front of a large tree. The tree that glowed with the colors of the rainbow every year. The tree that was said to mark where some embarrassing pictures were buried. She couldn't help but smile a little. So many memories. "I've been here before, you know." She mentioned.

Natsu grinned his huge, toothy smile. "I know. That's why I chose it. And the sky is more visible."

"So, what is it that we're doing?" Lucy asked impatiently. "You don't just lead a woman to some tree late at night. Its suspicious!"

"Oh, right. Happy, take out the thing." As Happy dug through his backpack, Natsu turned his attention back to his partner. "You're a celestial spirit mage, right? So all of your spirits are like, stars."

"Yes...?" Lucy urged, already confused. Where was this leading?

"Me and Happy found this on a mission." Happy extravagantly pulled out a huge roll of paper.

"Ta-da!" The blue cat exclaimed. Lucy took it and flattened it on the grass. Then she gasped.

"Its a star sheet!" She moved her fingers along the shape of each constellation displayed. The big dipper, the little dipper, then Leo and Aries...half of the star's names were the names of her own spirits.

"I thought we could find your spirits in the stars together." Natsu said, putting his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and looking down.

"He llliiiiiikes her." Happy said, with a signature roll of the tongue.

Ignoring the cat, she looked up at her friend. "That would be amazing." She answered him. He plopped down beside her and they both stared at the chart, trying to decide which constellation to look for first.

(Natsu)

Natsu thought for a bit, trying to think of his favorite spirit. "Let's find Virgo." He said, poking the paper.

"Okay." She instantly started staring up at the sky. "Right there." Natsu squinted at the stars she'd pointed out. He looked down at the star chart. Then back up. He wasn't seeing it.

"Natsu? Which should we find next? According to the chart the only other spirits of mine well see tonight are Leo, Gemini," She began. Natsu looked at her, the moonlight turning her blonde hair silver. _I want to kiss her._ was his first thought. And so, without thinking any further of it, he leaned in, and pressed his lips against hers, interrupting her statement.

"N-Natsu?" She stammered, backing away as best she could on all fours. Her face was tinted pink. At which point Natsu thought, _Wait, I just kissed her._ It was unfortunate that his Natsu brain hadn't bothered to think ahead this far, because suddenly he felt his face go hot (hotter than the usual fire dragon hot).

He flashed her a toothy, Natsu grin. "Sorry Luce, I got a bit carried away."

She blinked at him, and then smiled back. "You really are a flame-brain, you know that Natsu?" And then her smile turned into a laugh. A cute, full laugh. Not breathy, but almost overwhelmingly giggly. A Lucy laugh. "But, despite that," she continued, as her laughter died down. "I think I want to kiss you too."

He looked at her in surprise as she put her hands into his pink hair and, willingly, put her lips against his and sunk into his arms.

She took her time, Natsu noticed. And when they broke apart, he looked into her eyes and said:

"I'm glad I took you here. You're half of the stars in the constellation I like to call Natsu."


	2. A Little Warmth

Lucy Heartfilia lay curled in her bed, shivering. It was cold out, and the first snow had finally fallen. She clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering. "Sorry Plue, but you definitely aren't helping with this chill!" She said, hugging the tiny spirit and sending him back to the celestial world.

She wrapped her comforter closer around her, looking out her window at the softly falling flakes. Suddenly she noticed a light outside. She stood up, feeling her toes freeze the moment they touched the floor, and peeked her head out. She was only half surprised when a pink-haired boy crawled through her window, a cat flying in tow.

"Hey, Lucy!"

"What are you doing, Natsu?! It's middle of the night!" She yelled at him, but she couldn't help but appreciate the warmth that followed him the moment he stepped into the room.

He hopped onto her bed, sitting cross-legged and looking at her. "Well, me and Happy were planning on going on a mission tomorrow, and we always sleep better at your place, Luce."

"Aye!" Happy piped up. "Do you by chance have any fish here with you?" He added after a brief pause. His optimism was almost admirable when it came to fish.

Lucy sighed. "Fine, you can stay. But only if I get to come on your mission too!" It was a compromise, at least. Besides, now her bedroom was heated up to a suitable temperature, and that was something she wouldn't give up on such a cold night.

Natsu jumped to his feet and gave Happy a high five, before diving into her bed. "Night, Lucy!" He said, before almost instantly falling asleep and snoring loudly. Lucy shook her head, smiling. Such a Natsu thing to do. _I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor again. This isn't too uncommon.._ She stole the blanket from him and laid it on the floor next to her bed, plopping down and wrapping herself into it like a cocoon.

Happy flew into the air and dropped down next to Natsu. Suddenly an arm plopped down inches from her face. She blinked, looking up at a sleeping dragon slayer, half falling off the bed.

She rolled herself a little bit away from the bed, but, slightly concerned that her partner would roll off, left the blanket on the floor to cushion his fall a little bit. And pretty soon, she fell asleep, suitably warm.

Lucy woke up and looked around. She was lying on the floor, and beside her was Natsu, still snoring, a couple inches away. He had fallen out of her bed, after all. Well, he was a restless sleeper...Lucy poked him in the chest. "Natsu. Get up. Its morning already."

She looked at him as he blinked his eyes open and leaped to his feet. "Why were you sleeping on the floor, Luce?" He asked as if she were being totally ridiculous.

"It was because if your impromptu sleepover! You took my bed!"

"Then why would I be down there with you?" He asked, confusion spreading over his features.

Lucy sighed. "Whatever. We're going on a mission today, right? Meet me at the guild. I need to go take a shower."

"Okay! Come on Happy!" He jumped out of her window, and she couldn't help but laugh a little and shake her head. He was being so classic Natsu. Clueless that what he was doing wasn't socially acceptable. Unaware that not all woman liked to have people drop through their window in the middle of the night.

She stretched, picking out her usual blue and gold outfit, and got herself ready for a day of work. When she got to the guild, Natsu and Gray were already at each others throats. Even this early in the morning, they both seemed ready to freeze and burn the guild to the ground.

"Hello, Lucy!" Mira called her over. "I saw Natsu was looking desperately for a job to go on this morning. Are you having trouble with your rent?" She asked. Lucy felt a little embarrassed that Mira's immediate assumption was the monthly issue of her rent.

"No..." Lucy paused for a moment. "Wait a second, Natsu told me he'd already found a job to go on last night! He said I could come along if..." She trailed off, hoping Mira hadn't heard her blunder. Mira was the guilds biggest gossiper, who knows what she'd do if she heard that Lucy had decided not to kick out Natsu?

"Hmm? What was that you just said?" Mira's eyes had a glint in them now. "You made some kind of deal with Natsu?"

"Well, not really," Lucy started, trying to word things just right. "He wanted to stay at my place and he told me it was because he had to go on a job this morning. I was going to go with him.." She thought, piecing things together. Why would Natsu lie? He was obviously desperate to make his statement true..

"It seems like he was just looking for an excuse to stay with you for the night. After all, you two are pretty cute." She gave Lucy a wink that made her uncomfortable, until she was dragged back to the freezing snow by Natsu.

"Come on! We've got a job to go on, haven't we, Lucy?"

"Aye sir!"

And maybe Mira was right. After all, it was a convenient spot for Natsu to cut in, and he did have very, very sharp ears...and was that the ghost of a blush on his face?

(Authors Note: aha not the greatest or most creative, and there's no intense NaLu in here, but I was thinking of some light Nalu-ish undertones in a scenario that's pretty close to what we've seen in canon. I hope you enjoyed it. I mean, I write these because I can never find what I like in a NaLu fanfiction. Its always them sneaking off and making out but in reality, Natsu and Lucy aren't those kinds of people. Their relationship wouldn't be as touchy-feely as a lot of fanfiction make them? So mine are a little less intense then others, but a lot more believable in my opinion.)


End file.
